


Casted

by KikoRush96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Zayn, Bullying, Jealous Louis, Multi, Mutual Pining, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Original Character(s), POV Liam, POV Zayn, Racism, Romeo and Juliet AU, alternating povs, male juliet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis forces Liam to try out for the school production on Romeo and Juliet. Zayn's friends do the same.</p><p>(Or the one where Liam and Zayn know each other from a chance meeting and are now face to face as lovers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hiding this one away for a while trying to finish it but I've decided to just make it a chapter fic. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think and any suggestions. :D xx

Why did he let his friends do this to him? He had learned long ago to never, ever, under any circumstances listen to his friends when they said “You really need to try this!” Last time he did, he ended up shivering in a towel while the summer camp managers explained how skinny dipping in the lake at midnight was against the rules. He still shuddered at the memory sometimes. 

Okay, so this wasn’t anything against the rules or the law. But they knew he had a fear of having attention on himself. He was normally shy and introverted, which was why he had thought he could avoid being in popular groups that always drew attention. Then one day, this kid with curly hair was paired with him for a project. Despite his calm and quiet demeanor, he was known to be best friends with the loudest, most obnoxious person in the school. He had held out his hand and, with a winning smile, said, “Name’s Harry.”

He wishes now he could go back and strangle his teacher. Normally, he loved their little group. Louis, the loudmouth obnoxious kid with a devious streak. Niall, the unnaturally blonde kid who could eat whatever he wanted and not gain a pound, played guitar, and had a heartwarming laugh. Harry, sweet lad with a heart of gold who kept Louis under control most of the time. He loved them dearly, but, again, he was incredibly shy. And being associated with Louis meant attention would be drawn to him as well. 

He remembers the first time he met Louis. Harry had led him into the cafeteria (he had been eating in the library, embarrassingly enough) and, quite literally, dragged him over to his table towards the back of the cafeteria. At the time, it had only been Louis and Niall (they would be later joined by Josh and Ed, along with Louis’ girlfriend Eleanor). Liam had been red as a tomato when Harry had introduced him, smiling proudly. Niall had simply nodded, a bright smile and handshake for him. Louis, however, had loudly said “Welcome!” before pulling him into a brief hug and ruffling his then curly hair. He should have known then it was a mistake.

He really regrets joining the group even more when Louis turns up at lunch clutching a Romeo and Juliet casting call poster, smile bright and eyebrow raised. Liam hates plays and acting. He hates being on stage and in the spotlight. Most of all, he hates himself, for allowing himself to join this group of people. Well, he hates Louis a little bit too, for not thinking of him. 

“Seriously guys? You do realize I might have a panic attack in the next couple of minutes? Do you even care? No, of course not.” He huffs as he and the lads settle in the front row of the auditorium. Harry and Niall laugh at a video they are watching. Louis just glares at him. Louis goes to speak when a girl stands and claps her hands.  
“Welcome future actors! Thank you for coming today. My name is Kelly and I’m the cast overseer of the play. Has everyone signed in?” A few kids stand and sign in. She nods at them, seeming to be brimming with excitement and enthusiasm. Then she picks up a pile of paper.

“Did everyone trying out for larger parts print out their lines that were posted on line?” Louis, Harry, Niall, and a couple other kids nod. She smiles brightly. 

“Okay, raise your hand if you need a part to read.” He slips his hand up, really wanting to bolt from the room. A boy hands him a really wordy piece of the play. Louis leans over and smirks.

“That’s one of Romeo’s monologues. Are you trying to steal my part Payno?” Louis laughed, lightly punching him on the arm. Louis always tried out for the lead role apparently. And apparently always got it, which didn’t surprise him one bit. Louis was everything dramatic. Harry and Niall also told him that, for as long as they’ve auditioned for plays (every year apparently, which he really wish he’d remembered), Louis had one guy who competed against him. The same guy every year. Him and Louis apparently became archenemies and hated each other, though he was still to be introduced to him.

Thirty minutes later, Louis was called to the stage. They were just doing the male roles, female role auditions being done on Wednesday. Harry and Niall were trying for the lead’s best mates (of course). Louis was, in one word, outstanding. His voice was loud and compelling, the whole auditorium silent as he bowed.

“Liam Payne.” He suddenly felt jittery as his name was called. He was going for a very minor part, one that consisted of four lines and meant he only had to be onstage for the very first scene. He was pretty sure he didn’t really need to audition. As he took the stage, he heard Louis shout some encouragement (which for Louis was very vulgar and very loud) to him. Harry and Niall hooted and hollered as well. Liam smiled at them, though really he wanted to kill them. Maybe he could be an actor after all.

“Okay Liam, do you know what is happening at this point in the play.” Though Liam was horrible at English, and especially with Shakespeare, he and his tutor had been able to work through this particular play until Liam knew it forwards and backwards. He nodded. She cued him with the line before and Liam let it loose, remembering the way his tutor had read it to him. 

“Thank you Mr. Payne. You may go. Thank you everyone else!” Kelly called as Liam, with shaky legs and a shy smile, made his way off the stage. He knows he screwed up the lines, Shakespeare was tricky to get through sometimes, but he wasn’t trying for Romeo anyway. He just hoped she saw through his stuttering and shaky voice and gave him the part he had signed up for. After he left the stage, he bolted for the doors.

\-  

The next few days were spent with Louis memorizing the lines for Romeo, Harry and Niall rolling their eyes every time he sat at lunch with the script on his phone, scanning the lines and mouthing them. None of them questioned it. It was obvious the part was his, though Liam couldn’t see flamboyant and optimistic Louis as the depressed and lovesick character that was Romeo. Liam couldn’t help but liken himself to Romeo, though he knew Louis could pull it off way better than Liam ever could. When Monday rolled around, Louis sat through lunch jiggling his leg and nervously chewing on his chips. Liam didn’t get why, but Harry and Niall simply ignored Louis. 

When the final bell rang, Louis grabbed Liam’s sweater and pulled him out of the room and to the front office, where the list would be placed. Louis was determined, but stopped suddenly when he saw the small crowd around the list. Liam couldn’t believe how many people had tried out for the play. He was lightly shoved as a girl with long brown hair and tanned skin pushed past him towards the list. Niall and Harry were at his side in seconds, Niall with a snapback pushed on his head and Harry with a blazer buttoned around a plain t-shirt. 

“Where’s my name?! Shit I better have a part!” A girl with straight black-brown hair muttered next to Liam as he and Louis finally made their way to the list. Only a blonde girl and a really buff dude remained. Liam allowed Louis ahead of him, nervous for Louis. Harry and Niall quickly located their names and high fived, apparently getting the parts they wanted. Louis scanned the top of the list, frowning slightly before smiling brightly. He turned to Liam, blue eyes sparkling and brow cocked. Liam was glad he wouldn’t have to see Louis’ preparations go to waste. Liam scanned the bottom of the list where the minor character parts were located. After he had scanned the names, he realized that his name wasn’t among them. Relief bubbled up inside him. Oh well. But of course, Louis was right there to ruin that.

“You might want to check a bit higher up. Guess you were better than you thought, eh?” Liam gulped and scanned the major roles. Louis scoffed next to him and jammed his finger at the top of the page. Liam’s eyes widened as Louis smirked at him, pride burning in his sky blue eyes. No, this couldn’t be true. This had to be a joke. But there it was in black and white.

 

Romeo and Juliet Cast:

Romeo: Liam J. Payne

Liam had been too busy freaking out over lines and stage time to check who his Juliet would be. It was unimportant because Liam had full intentions of backing out of the play. Maybe do something backstage or even man the lights. Anything sounded better than being the guy with the most lines. Of course, Louis new exactly what he was thinking. Liam felt himself being dragged across the room and then turned to a very hot headed Louis.

“No way Liam. You are not dropping this part. Swear it. Swear you won’t Payne.” Liam knew he had already lost this battle, so he sighed and nodded. Louis smiled sweetly and hugged him before handing him a monster in paper form. Liam’s jaw practically hit the floor.

“This is the script? More like a novel….or a dictionary.” Liam said, frowning at the thing. Louis shrugged, flipping through his like it was his favorite book, face bright and eyes hungrily scanning every highlighted line. He had been given the role of the nurse, which was mostly done because of how sassy Louis was. Liam thought it was a perfect fit, as did Louis. Niall and Harry had been given the roles of Mercutio and Benvolio, respectively. Each role seemed to fit each actor like a glove. Niall was incredibly laid back, but just like Mercutio, he could be very suggestive and was prone to cause fights. Harry, much like Benvolio, was the awkward guy who tried to make peace. A guy named Andy was Tybalt. Liam looked around, trying to figure out who Juliet was, but there were only two girls in the auditorium, and they had each been given the roles of the mothers. Kelly clapped her hands.

“I hope everyone had a chance to check the cast list. If not, I have it here. Just raise your hands.” No one did.

“Okay, can our Romeo, Juliet, Nurse, Benvolio, Mercutio, Tybalt, and Friar please join me on stage?” She called and Liam closed his eyes. Why couldn’t he have gotten Abraham like he wanted? At least he would finally get to meet Juliet. He just hoped she would be as nervous and stuttering as he was. It would help his pride and give him more confidence if he wasn’t alone. 

“Now traditionally, Juliet is played by a girl. At the female role audition, however, only two girls showed any interest in her, as well as three guys. So in this production, if Liam is okay with it, Juliet will be a guy.” Liam let that sink in for a moment. Yeah he wasn’t exactly straight, but no one knew that. Not even Louis or Harry or Niall. He simply shrugged when all eyes turned to him. Louis looked slightly surprised. Niall and Harry nodded. Andy and the other dude just shrugged. Now that he was looking, Liam realized someone was missing.

“Where is Juliet, Kelly?” Andy asked. Kelly pursed her lips and sighed. Great. Their second lead was a slacker. Despite hating the play (or his role in it really), Liam was a bit of a control freak and a perfectionist. He hated when Niall half-assed any project they did together. He hated that Louis always screwed around at football practice (another thing Louis had drug him into) because, since he was the captain, everyone did as he did so nothing got done. Only Harry stayed in his good graces (yeah Liam had a bit of a temper) because he was just like him, but less intense.

Just then, a breathless “Sorry” sounded behind him. Kelly only nodded as the late comer joined them. Liam didn’t even bother to look. Louis seemed rather annoyed, casting glances between Liam and the faceless actor playing Juliet with a raised brow. Harry and Niall waved to the new guy before glancing at Liam. Kelly continued. 

“Now that we are all here, we can go over schedules. Since you all are the major parts, I’ll be focusing on you. Well start with Romeo and his friends Mercutio and Benvolio. Then Juliet, who we’ll rename later, and the nurse. Oh, and her mother. After those groups are comfortable, we’ll work on Romeo and Juliet and the fight scene. Everyone good with this?” Everyone nodded. Liam gave a small sigh of relief. At least he got to work with his best mates first. The awkward stuff would come later, after he was a bit more comfortable. He could work with that. Just as he was moving to talk to Harry and Niall about days they could meet, Kelly walked over.

“Better get acquainted you two. Going to be a long year if you two can’t get along, yeah?” She smiled and went to address the minor part actors. Liam sucked in a breath, counted to ten, and turned to see just who he would have to work with. To his surprise, and utter horror, he knew exactly who this boy was. Dark hair trimmed down, almost buzzed really, dark eyes framed by long dark lashes, darker skin than most of the kids in their school (tanned, like he lived on the beach), and slight build. He looked nervous. He smiled shyly at Liam, still looking effortlessly cool and confident somehow. 

 

Standing before him was none other than Zayn Malik.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn hated school. He hated mornings. And most of all, he hated his friends. Well, not always, but today he did. He always tried out for the school plays because, as his theater and art teachers put it, it was important to try all forms of art and to do what you were good at. And Zayn was good. So every year he tried out. Never for the lead since that obnoxious kid Louis would murder him if he ever did. Besides, Zayn didn’t know if he could actually beat Louis anyway. He always tried out for the other major parts. Other male parts.

This year, however, his friends seemed to think it would be funny to sign Zayn up to audition Wednesday, which was when the female roles were being casted. Ha ha. Zayn was furious. Not because he didn’t appreciate the female roles. Hell, his favorite character was the Nurse. Nor was it because he didn’t think men couldn’t play women roles, or vice versa. Shakespeare used men as women parts because women couldn’t act back then. But Zayn drew a line in his acting career. He wasn’t comfortable playing a woman. He was already bullied enough for his accent and different looks and his love for art and literature. He didn’t need the bullies to catch wind of him playing a woman in a play, especially a romantic play, where he would most definitely have to kiss a man. Gay was not something he was ready to hear attached to his name. Not yet.

After the travesty that was finding out he had indeed obtained the role of Juliet (not even bothering to check who Romeo was since it was no doubt that jerk Louis) Zayn considered actually just not showing up. It was cowardly and nothing like him (Zayn was all or nothing, and he faced things head on), but this was different. He couldn’t face those people. Couldn’t see Louis stupid face and how he would laugh at him. While Louis wasn’t his old bully (Louis’ little group was really nice to him actually), Louis’ teammates were another story. 

Debating this for about twenty minutes, Zayn finally decided to just show up. He was late, sure, but he decided to take this challenge anyway. At least it was Louis and not someone else he would end up kissing. Louis was cool. He might even gag a little the first time. Zayn chuckled at that. 

Pushing through the doors, he noticed a group of guys on stage. As he moved towards them, he heard a girl whisper “Isn’t that Zayn?” and the answered “Yeah isn’t he so much hotter this year?” That made him blush, though he had definitely noticed the increased female attention. He just wasn’t interested. He climbed the stairs and joined the circle.

“Now that we are all here, we can go over schedules. Since you all are the major parts, I’ll be focusing on you. We’ll start with Romeo and his friends Mercutio and Benvolio. Then Juliet, who we’ll rename later, and the nurse. Oh, and her mother. After those groups are comfortable, we’ll work on Romeo and Juliet and the fight scene. Everyone good with this?” everyone nodded. Zayn nodded, relieved that he wouldn’t be forced to wear women clothes. Zayn looked at the guy in front of him. He looked vaguely familiar, but he wasn’t sure who it was. Louis had a lot of friends after all. As Zayn turned to walk away, Kelly walked over.

“Better get acquainted you two. Going to be a long year if you two can’t get along, yeah?” She smiled and went to address the minor part actors. Zayn turned, coming face to face with familiar warm brown eyes. He still had long hair, fringe hanging in his face (much like that dopey Canadian singer in America), sturdy shoulders, and a body that looked well worked and strong. Zayn wasn’t one to really stare, but he was so familiar that Zayn could probably draw him with his eyes closed. Zayn was a little shell-shocked, frozen in place.

He was face to face with the boy who, only a year ago, had saved his arse. The boy who, without even a moment’s hesitation, came and saved the day. He was brave and strong (and if Zayn had drawn him in a hundred different superhero poses and suits no one had to know.) He chased away the bad guys and stole Zayn’s boy heart, as cheesy as that was. This boy, who he didn’t even know the name of, was staring at him with such apprehension that it made Zayn’s head spin. Zayn swallowed thickly and smiled, feeling his lip quiver. He shyly reached his hand out. 

“’M name’s Zayn. Uh, what’s yours?” Zayn cursed himself for being nervous. The guy shut his mouth and shook his hand quickly. Zayn liked that his hands were rough. It took Zayn’s mind off the fact that he kind of wanted to kiss him. Well, almost. 

“Liam. Payne. I’m Liam Payne.” He said, blowing his hair out of his eyes. Then flicking it out of his eyes. Then running his hand through his hair, looking quite nervous. Zayn was confused, though greatly amused.

“So, what part did you get?” Liam blushed slightly at that and huffed. Zayn wanted to punch him because, honestly, how cute could one guy be? Pretty damn cute apparently. Zayn really hoped he was someone who liked movies and popcorn and cuddling. And guys. He really hoped, suddenly, that Liam was into guys. Sadly, Zayn was pretty good at telling who was and who wasn’t, and he seemed like the typical athlete. Good grades, great body, and beautiful girlfriend. Zayn could dream though. 

“Romeo.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So what part did you get?” Liam froze. He had just seen Zayn, your grade A chick magnet, give him a once over and he couldn’t breathe. Zayn was, in all ways, out of Liam’s league. 

-

The great thing about knowing Louis and Niall (not so much Harry) was that they knew things about everyone. All Liam had to do was mention a person and he’d learn more than he needed to know at lunch (seriously, did he really need to know about Ms. Taylor and Mr. Park while he was eating?). When he had mentioned Zayn, Louis and Niall had rolled their eyes. 

“Zayn is actually pretty chill. Louis just hates that he’s a better actor than he is. And that his last girlfriend broke up with him because Zayn was her partner in Chemistry and she might be able to get with him. Didn’t work though. The kid hasn’t dated anyone since sixth grade.” Harry supplied, Niall and Louis nodding along. Liam glanced at Zayn, who was laughing at something a friend said to him. Louis cleared his throat.

“Is he the guy Louis always competes with then?” Liam asked. Harry shook his head. Louis scoffed, tossing a chip at Liam. Niall laughed outright.

“Actually, Zayn graciously gave Louis the lead in the musical in year nine, though he obviously had the better vocals. No, the real problem is that Louis here wants to bang him and had said as much shortly after Zayn had given up the part, but Zayn kindly declined. That put a huge dent in the musical since Louis and Zayn played best friends that year. Ever since then, Louis has pretended that he hates Zayn. Really though, he thinks he’s hot. Right Lou?” Niall said, looking at Louis, who was looking over at Zayn.

“Yeah. I thought he was all into it too. My gaydar is never wrong. I still think he leans that way, but Niall swears up and down that he caught Malik kissing Brooke Sanders behind the school a year ago.” Liam had nodded, a little disappointed that his first crush was probably not in his field, but relieved to get that out of the way.

-

Standing before Zayn on stage, the whole horrible situation replayed in Liam’s mind. He was Romeo. Zayn was Juliet. That ended only one way. And Liam was not excited about it. Sure, kissing Zayn would be a dream come true, but Zayn wasn’t into that. Liam didn’t want a taste if he couldn’t have the whole thing. It wouldn’t be fair. 

“Romeo” was all Liam said before turning and practically running out the doors. He couldn’t stay to see the utter horror that was probably warring with the cool aloofness on Zayn’s beautiful face. 

Damn, life was so unfair for him.

-

“Sooooo Payno. Did you talk to Malik? Bet Louis wishes he’d gotten Romeo now.” Niall said, smacking Liam’s shoulder while Harry giggled and Louis scoffed, throwing a piece of lettuce at him. Liam just wanted to die. It was Tuesday morning and so far he hadn’t seen Zayn. Liam couldn’t believe his year nine crush (oh who was he kidding, his only college crush) was going to be playing his love interest. Like what the hell universe?

“What did you say to him? Did you mention me?” Louis asked, sea blue eyes bright. Harry scoffed. Niall laughed, snorting and almost falling off of the seat. Liam blushed.

“Nah, I just told him I’m Romeo and bolted. I can’t believe we are each other’s love interest.” He said, wincing when his voice sounded almost dreamy. Louis looked surprise, then carefully thoughtful. Harry looked between them, looking worried. It was then that Liam realized he practically revealed his crush on Zayn. And apparently Louis was not one to share, if the dark look in his eyes meant anything. Niall clapped Liam on the shoulder, glaring at Louis.

“Lou, chill mate. You’re gonna burn a hole in poor Li’s head.” Louis got up and walked out of the cafeteria, slamming his unfinished sandwich into the bin. Liam rubbed his temples, a headache beginning to form.

“Don’t worry about Lou. He’ll get over it. So…how long?” Liam looked at Harry, eyes wide. 

“C’mon Payno! How long have you had the hots for Malik?” Niall practically shouted for the whole place to hear. Liam shushed him, glaring. Harry snorted, looking over at the table Zayn usually sat. 

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about. I don’t like Zayn.” Niall and Harry looked at Liam blankly before busting out laughing. Liam glared at them before promptly grabbing his tray and tossing his trash in the bin and walking out of the cafeteria. Fuck them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little more confusing. Basically, the little "-" between writing means a shift in time. So the first one signals a flashback. The second one is the present. And the last one signals time has gone by and they are at lunch again. Sorry if this confused you! :) x


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn was picking at his food. Usually he tore into the school lunch on Tuesdays (it was tacos, of course) and he always had a story for Danny and Anthony. Today, however, he couldn’t help but keep glancing at the table where Liam and Louis were sitting. Couldn’t help but arch his brow when Louis’ usually happy face turned stony as he glared at Liam and then promptly stormed out of the cafeteria. How his lips quirked up at the corners when the curly lad and the blonde one began laughing so hard they were falling off the seat. And when Liam suddenly stiffened, grabbed his tray, and angrily stormed out of the cafeteria, well, Zayn couldn’t help the way his heart thundered in his chest.   
He had a crush on a straight guy. Great.

“Zayn! Earth to Zayn! Ant, I think he’s broken.” Zayn blinked before focusing on Danny. His friends looked a bit concerned. Well, Danny did. Anthony looked smug. Shit.

“Zayn, are you okay mate? If you’re still mad about us signing you up for the women parts we are REALLY sorry.” Anthony laughed, which made Danny glare at him. Zayn swallowed.

“Danny, Zaynie isn’t mad at us. In fact, I think he’s rather glad we got him the role of JULIET.” Danny rolled his eyes, still looking worried. But Zayn wasn’t looking at him. He was staring at Anthony. What was his mate saying?

“Daniel, do you know Mr. Payne? The British Bieber that hangs with that arse Louis?” Zayn’s eyes widened as Danny rubbed his chin, eyes thoughtful. Please no.

“Yeah I think so. He’s in my math class. Smart lad. Bit of a teacher’s pet.” Anthony glanced at Zayn, who was by now gripping the table so hard his knuckles were white. Danny was still rubbing his chin, fingers grazing over his light scruff. Zayn prayed that Ant kept his mouth shut. 

Of course he did so in vain.

“Zaynie here plays his love interest. You know how that ends.” Anthony smirked at Zayn when Danny nearly fell onto the floor. Zayn dropped his head to the table. 

“Please tell me you aren’t lying? Gosh, Zayn’s been pining after that kid for a whole year.” Zayn wrinkled his nose, tossing a napkin at Anthony. He needed better friends. Like ASAP. 

“Yep. Zaynie gets to kiss the Payno. He is ACE on the field Zayn. Hey! Maybe that will be incentive enough to get him to come to the games. What do you think Zaynster? Is sweaty Liam enough to get you to come support your team?” Zayn rolled his eyes, though the idea appealed to him. He smiled sweetly at his friends, a middle finger salute directed behind him as he exited the cafeteria.

-  
Zayn remembers the first time he really noticed Liam. It was about a year ago. He was shoving books into his locker, trying to get out of there quickly. Of course, they got there before he could leave. Tom knocked the books out of his hands, his crew snickering when Zayn tried to pick them up. Harvey shoved him into the locker, knocking the breath out of him while David searched through his bag for whatever he wanted. Tom was standing back, arms crossed over his chest and eyes cold. Zayn didn’t even bother crying out for help. Even when the halls had people in them, they walked right by. Zack took his new glasses and tried them on. Harvey snickered before shoving his bony elbow into his ribs. He cried out weakly, wishing to be alone.

“You know, my mum was killed in the terrorist attack in America. It was your stupid country…religion….people….maybe even family that did it. I hate you Malik. You and everything you stand for. You are a sad excuse of a person. I swear to god….” He was cut off by a shout. All eyes turned to see a pale boy with long brown hair that hung in his face. He was glaring at Tom, hands clenched into fists. Zayn prayed this boy wouldn’t get involved. Tom hated interruptions. 

“What do you want boy?” Tom snarled. The boy crossed his arms, unaffected by his tone. Zayn was instantly impressed. No one stood up to Tom like that. As captain of the football team, he basically ruled the school. Harvey jabbed his rib again, making him squeak. 

“Let him go. Bullying is wrong Tom. Plus, if coach finds out you’ll be off the squad.” Zayn glanced at Tom, who was fuming, before turning his eyes to the boy. His brown eyes were cold, anger burning in them. His body was stiff and he was slowly raising himself onto his toes, like he was preparing for a fight. Zayn couldn’t let this guy get hurt because of him. 

The hall was silent, the tension building as Tom and the boy squared off. Harvey didn’t let up on Zayn. David dropped his bag though. Tom sighed and turned away, walking towards some lockers before slamming his fist into them and then leaving the building. Harvey, Zack, and David scurried after him, looking back at the guy with confusion in their eyes and on their faces. Zayn collapsed onto the ground, relief flooding him as he pressed his hand to his forehead. He heard someone clear their throat and he opened his eyes to see the boy smiling at him, glasses in his hand for Zayn to take. Grateful, Zayn took them and slipped them on.

“Thanks man…you didn’t need to do that.” The guy shrugged, hiking his bag up on his shoulder before giving a wave and walking away. Zayn had stared at the spot he disappeared for about ten minutes before he gathered his things and had scurried to his bike. Ever since then, Tom hadn’t bothered him. 

-  
He had never learned the name of his savior, but he had begun to see more of him. He had been pulled into Louis’ group (making him untouchable to Zayn) and he became pretty popular, despite his apparent aversion to it. Zayn noticed he shied away from anything that brought too much attention to himself. He watched as the boy grew, both physically and socially. He watched as girls threw themselves at him. He watched as Louis and his mates slowly transformed him. 

Zayn never pined after anyone. Ever since he had been humiliated at twelve years old by his ‘girlfriend’. She only dated him to prove to her friends she could get anyone, even the dork who read comic books at lunch instead of chatting with the pretty girls that at first ogled him but then hated him. Mocked him even. His heart had been shattered. So he swore never to love again.

Apparently life had better ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay everyone lets break off into pairs. Romeo and Juliet. Malvolio and Benvolio. Nurse and Lady Capulet…..” Liam nervously glanced over to Zayn, who was furiously sketching something in his notebook, ignoring everything around him with earphones shoved in his ears. Liam swallowed as Niall and Harry snickered. Louis didn’t even look at him. 

“Zayn….Zayn. Hey Zayn?” Liam tapped his shoulder, hoping he would look at him. Zayn slapped his notebook shut, eyes darting up to Liam’s curious ones before shifting back to his bag as he slipped the book in. Liam waited until Zayn was standing next to him before he addressed him again.

“You ready? We have to do some partner activity.” Zayn shrugged, making Liam feel lame. Or over excited. Basically, Zayn made him feel bad. This wasn’t good.

“So what’s up with you and Louis?” Liam started, whipping around to stare at Zayn. How the hell did he know anything was up with him and Lou? Zayn looked embarrassed, shuffling his feet and rubbing the back of his neck. Liam huffed and moved to where Kelly was directing the pairs to stand apart and face each other.

“Now, I want you to mirror your partner. Whatever they do, you do. Got it?” Everyone nodded or mumbled an okay. Zayn started moving his arm, so Liam did it back. After a moment, Zayn looked about ready to burst. His eyes looked sad and he kept biting his lips. 

“Liam…I- I’m sorry about what I said about Louis. I didn’t think when I said it. Sorry.” Liam sighed and began leading the exercise. Zayn followed his movements perfectly, as if he anticipated every move. This made Liam wonder….

“Zayn, how did you know I was having issues with Lou?” Zayn’s face was blank for a moment before he was looking so scared and embarrassed Liam would have though he had asked when the last time Zayn had sex was. Wait- why did he just think that?

“Uh….I mean he kind of ignored you when you walked into the auditorium. You guys are always together. Curly and Blondie looked odd when you both saw each other. Louis seems pissed anyway.” Liam raised his brows. Zayn looked nervous. And like he might get in trouble. Liam reached his hand out, Zayn mimicking, until they touched. 

“Zayn…have you been watching me?” Liam chuckled when Zayn began blushing, partially hidden by his scruff and olive skin, but still noticeable. He had only meant it as a joke, but Zayn looked so guilty Liam thought he might be right.

“Don’t kid yourself Payne. I have better things to do than worry what some jockey is up to. Y’know?” Liam shrugged as Zayn began to lead again, moving his left foot to the left. Kelly clapped her hands loudly.

“Excellent! Now, let’s work on stage fights and such. Since we can’t actually have you ripping each other apart, we need to learn how to do it safely. Liam. Louis. Come here a moment.” Liam swallowed as Louis stepped away from some brunette. His eyes were cool and distant.

“Now Louis, I want you to drag Liam around by his hair.” The room was silent, the students looking shocked. Louis looked amused. Liam noticed Zayn looked somewhat concerned and somewhat angry. Like, ready to murder angry. But he couldn’t focus on that because Louis was speaking softly.

“Okay Payne, I’m going to set my fist on your head. I want you to grab it really fast and begin struggling as if I was actually pulling your hair. Ready?” Liam glanced around, everyone still looking concerned or skeptical. He nodded. 

“I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO IT AGAIN LIAM! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!” Louis’ voice boomed as he lowered it to sound angry. Liam gripped his fist and wrist for dear life and began thrashing wildly. He screamed and pleaded for Louis to let go, all without feeling any bit of pain. He was on his knees, begging Louis to let go. 

“Louis please I’m SORRY! Please, ow that HURTS! Louis PLEASE!!” he heard the gasps. The few students muttering about Louis. A couple demanding for them to stop. Louis and Liam stood upright again and bowed. There was a stunned silence. And then a door being slammed. 

Zayn was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn really didn’t want to be there. Not in the least bit. He knew how it went. They would be paired off and forced to do “drama warmups”. He brought his sketch pad and iPod since he planned on being early. He had skipped his last class for a smoke. 

He sat in the plush auditorium chair, notebook in his lap and pen between his teeth. What should he draw today? He flipped through his sketch pad, humming along to the Maroon 5 song playing when he came across one he had forgotten about.

The scene was so familiar he shivered at the memory. He had drawn the day Liam had saved him from Tom. He had sketched himself huddled against the locker, looking small and weak, while he had drawn Liam to be strong and beautiful. Like he was. Liam was crouched in front of Zayn, glasses dangling from outstretched fingers, a soft smile on his lips. Zayn had a tear on his cheek and large adoring eyes. He was proud of that drawing. It was a memory he would never forget.

There was his inspiration.

Thirty minutes later and he had sketched the image now mapped out in his mind. He was laid out on the ground, ‘poison’ bottle in his limp hands. Liam was crying, holding Zayn’s hand and touching his hair softly. His savior had been too late. Zayn was gone. He added the last touches to the rough sketch before bringing out his good drawing tools.

“Zayn….Zayn. Hey Zayn?” he vaguely heard his name being called. Then a tap on his shoulder. He froze. After quickly looking up, he slammed his book shut, hoping Liam hadn’t seen the drawing. He would be mortified. 

“You ready? We have to do some partner activity.” Zayn shrugged, heart still racing from the close call. Liam bit his lip.

“So what’s up with you and Louis?” Liam’s eyes widened, and his body stiffened. Shit, where is your head Malik? He was thoroughly embarrassed now, shuffling his feet and rubbing the back of his neck. Liam huffed and moved to where Kelly was directing the pairs to stand apart and face each other.

“Now, I want you to mirror your partner. Whatever they do, you do. Got it?” Everyone nodded or mumbled an okay. Zayn started moving his arm, so Liam did it back. Zayn felt so bad about what he had said to Liam. Plus, it was admitting that he paid attention to Liam. That he watched him from afar like some pathetic school girl afraid to talk to her crush. Which was kind of his position.

“Liam…I- I’m sorry about what I said about Louis. I didn’t think when I said it. Sorry.” Liam sighed and began leading the exercise. Zayn smiled slightly, matching Liam’s movements with ease. How often had he seen Liam do something and found him copying him? Wasn’t mirroring a sign of a crush? He killed that thought instantly.

“Zayn, how did you know I was having issues with Lou?” Zayn froze, his mind whirling with a million thoughts. Should he lie? Should he admit he watched that group all the time, even if they didn’t notice?

“Uh….I mean he kind of ignored you when you walked into the auditorium. You guys are always together. Curly and Blondie looked odd when you both saw each other. Louis seems pissed anyway.” Liam raised his brows. Zayn felt nervous. And kind of guilty. Liam reached his hand out, Zayn mimicking, until they touched. Zayn’s hands tingled.

“Zayn…have you been watching me?” Liam chuckled as Zayn’s brain short circuited. Between the contact of their hands and the fact that Liam was spot on made him dizzy and sick. Liam seemed to be pondering something. Zayn needed to shut him down. Immediately. 

“Don’t kid yourself Payne. I have better things to do than worry what some jockey is up to. Y’know?” Zayn scoffed, hoping he sounded convincing. Liam shrugged as Zayn began to lead again, moving his left foot to the left. Kelly clapped her hands loudly.

“Excellent! Now, let’s work on stage fights and such. Since we can’t actually have you ripping each other apart, we need to learn how to do it safely. Liam. Louis. Come here a moment.” Zayn watched as their eyes met for a moment. Liam looked nervous. This wasn’t good.

“Now Louis, I want you to drag Liam around by his hair.” The room was silent, the students looking shocked. Louis looked amused. Zayn felt concern and anger and a bunch of other emotions filling him, making his pulse increase. Couldn’t anyone see the deadly look in Louis’ eyes? If he so much as touched a hair on Liam’s head-

Louis reached out and took Liam by the hair. Zayn knew how these went. They weren’t actually grabbing hair or anything. Liam was going to do all the work. But Zayn didn’t trust Louis at all in that moment. 

“I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO IT AGAIN LIAM! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!” Louis’ voice boomed as he lowered it to sound angry. Zayn felt his heart drop and his blood turn to ice as he heard Liam’s replying shouts and screams. They sounded so….real. He screamed and pleaded for Louis to let go. Soon, he was on his knees, begging Louis to let go. 

“Louis please I’m SORRY! Please, ow that HURTS! Louis PLEASE!!” there was desperation in his voice. Zayn’s heart was aching as Liam pleaded with Louis to let him go. Louis’ angry eyes held Liam’s for a long time, Liam’s whimpers weakening. Zayn then saw not Louis but Tom holding Liam there. Suddenly, Zayn felt sick. And angry. And guilty. 

 

Zayn turned and bolted from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam watches the door for a moment, confusion spinning around his brain. Louis clapped him on the shoulder, eyes bright again, a winning smile on his lips. Liam smiled back weakly. He was too busy wondering why Zayn had bolted like that to focus on Louis’ words. Kelly called it a day then, concern etched on her features. Liam rubbed his light scruff. 

“Leeymo! You coming bro?” Niall’s voice pulled him out of his trance and he smiled brightly. Finally Louis wasn’t mad at him. Now the crew was all together. Liam couldn’t be happier.  
He just had to keep from thinking of Zayn. 

 

That night, he got a text from an unknown number. He was sitting in bed eating a bowl of Corn Flakes and watching Flash. Yeah he liked these new shows. Who didn’t? He unlocked his phone and opened the message.

01902 3246754  
Hey :)

Liam debated not answering. While it was the Wolverhampton area code, he didn’t know who the hell would be texting him at midnight on a school night, other than maybe Louis. He tapped the reply box hesitantly before typing a quick reply.

Liam P:  
Uh..whos this??

He waited about five minutes before the stranger sent back a reply.

01902 3246754  
This is Liam right? Sorry this is Zayn. :P

Liam nearly threw his phone on the floor. How did Zayn Malik get his phone number? With shaky fingers, he typed and retyped a reply.

Liam P.  
Oh hey Zayn! Yeah this is Liam. :D

Liam saved the number quickly. He admired the contact for a moment, editing it a few times before Zayn texted back.

 

ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
Sick. Sorry again mate. Just wanted to say hey. And make sure this was the right number. XD

Liam P.  
Nah its all gooood! Just eating some flakes and watchin Flash :)

ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
No way! I love that show!!! :D :D 

Liam P.  
Seriously??!?! Dude this show is epic. Almost more so than Gotham. 

ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
Are you kidding?!! Gotham is like, the best show ever! XD 

Liam P.  
YESSSSS!! :D :D Finally sum1 agrees! Lou hates anything not his Soap Operas. Boorrrrrriiing! XP

ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
Pfft, he doesn’t know quality TV man. Missing out.

Liam debates asking what Zayn is doing. But they aren’t best mates. Not even mates at all really. So, with a sigh, he finishes his flakes and turns off the TV. He strips off his clothes and crawls into bed, sighing contently into the cool pillow. Then His phone buzzes. He ignores it. It buzzes again. And then Again.

He taps the home button.

New Message From ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
Slide to reply  
New Message From ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
Slide to reply  
New Message From ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
Slide to reply

With a smile, he unlocks his phone and reads the messages. 

ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
Anyway….did I miss anything in rehearsal after I left??

ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
Liam? Hello? Did you fall asleep? DX

ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
Guess ya did….g’night! :) x 

Liam felt his heart swell. While he sent those kissy things to Lou and Nialler all the time, it was different coming from Zayn. His Zayn. His heart dropped. The same Zayn Louis was into. That Louis probably had a better chance with too since Liam was an utter loser compared to him. Zayn seemed like a guy who appreciated the arts. Something Liam was not into at all. He preferred the field or the court to the stage. Louis was all dramatics. Liam was definitely not Zayn’s type, if he was even into guys at all. 

Liam P.  
Sorry man didn’t see this!! DX She ended it after you left. 

Liam P.  
Why did u leave Zayn? :( 

ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
Oh cool thanks! Nah its all good Li. X

ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
I wasn’t feeling good. Had to go home. Sorry bout that. :( 

Liam P.  
Oh ok! Hope you feel better :D x

Shit Liam hadn’t meant to put that little “x”. What if Zayn thought he was flirting? What if he creeped him out? He didn’t want to scare Zayn away. Even if he had no chance with the guy, they could be friends. That was all Liam needed. Just to have a guy like Zayn, who was all deep and mysterious and smart, in his measly life. Not that Zayn would look his way after meeting Harry and Niall. But still.

ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
Thanks! I feel so much better right now. ;D

Liam P.  
Gooood! Well, I’ll see you around Zayn. G’night. :)

ZAYN MALIK :O !!  
Cool….see you around Li! Xx

With a final sigh and a small smile, Liam set his phone on the night stand and closed his eyes. His dream was filled with brown eyes and a bright smile. Best dream he’s had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just LOVE the contact Liam puts for Zayn. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Zayn looked around before cautiously approaching the curly headed lad. He just had to know how practice went and if Liam was okay. If Liam had even been thinking off him. After making sure the halls were clear, Zayn shyly approached the gentle giant. The lad turned to him, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Zayn stuffed his hands in his coat pocket, trying for nonchalant. 

“What can I do for you Zayn?” The boy’s deep voice slightly surprised Zayn. Clearing his throat, he figured he might as well get this over with.

“Um…you’re friends with Liam right? Plays Romeo in the play? I was wondering if you, uh, could give me his number. So we can talk about the, uh, play. ‘N stuff.” the boy chuckled, dimples appearing on his scruff free cheeks. Zayn felt his cheeks flush as he waited.

“Sure Zayn. I got Liam’s number. I’m Harry by the way. If Liam hasn’t already told you that.” Harry smirked as Zayn looked at his shoes shyly. Why was he so shy? Over a boy? 

“Here you go Zayn. One Liam Payne number. Use it wisely, ‘kay?” Harry’s smile widened when Zayn took it quickly and entered it into his cell. No point in waiting until he got home. He went to turn away when Harry called him.

“Zayn? Do you-“He shook his head, smile still strangely wide and green eyes twinkling in mischief. Zayn huffed. 

“Well thanks….Harry. I, uh, gotta go. See ya.” He turned and nearly raced for his car. He had a love interest to text after all. 

An hour later and Zayn was still unsure of what to text Liam. He battled it all through his homework, losing his place in Beowulf twice, pondered it through dinner, and finally, at exactly seven thirty, sent a simple text. He prayed for Liam to answer. 

Zayn M.  
Hey :) 

He waited for a moment or two, nervously biting his thumb before he felt his phone buzz. He turned from the episode of Flash he was watching and frowned at the message.

Leeeyum <3   
Uh..whos this??

Shit he forgot to tell Liam who it was. And how he got his number. Plus, how did he know Harry wasn’t pranking him? Just to be sure he sent a quick text, teeth digging into his lip.

 

Zayn M.  
This is Liam right? Sorry this is Zayn. :P

 

Zayn nearly threw his phone on the floor in anticipation. What was taking the boy so long to answer? His lip was raw from his constant chewing on it. Finally his phone buzzed again. He smiled in relief.

Leeyum <3   
Oh hey Zayn! Yeah this is Liam. :D

 

Zayn pumped his fist in victory. Not only was Liam not bothered that Zayn had his number without asking him for it, he was happy to hear from him. His cheeks hurt from his smile. He typed without care this time, glad he can say, ‘yeah I texted Liam last night!’

Zayn M.  
Sick. Sorry again mate. Just wanted to say hey. And make sure this was the right number. XD

Leeyum <3  
Nah its all gooood! Just eating some flakes and watchin Flash :)

Zayn nearly lost it in that moment. Liam Freaking Payne liked the same show as him?! Was this a joke or something? It had to be a dream! He quickly texted back his approval. 

Zayn M.  
No way! I love that show!!! :D :D 

Leeyum <3  
Seriously??!?! Dude this show is epic. Almost more so than Gotham. 

Okay this had to be a dream! He liked Batman?! This had to be too good to be true. Someone needed to pinch him so he could know if this was a dream or not. Gotham and Flash. He was in nerdy heaven. 

Zayn M.  
Are you kidding?!! Gotham is like, the best show ever! XD 

Leeyum <3   
YESSSSS!! :D :D Finally sum1 agrees! Lou hates anything not his Soap Operas. Boorrrrrriiing! XP

Zayn rolled his eyes at the mention of Louis. It seems they made up though. He hated soap operas. Louis sounded like a guy who watched them though. Zayn admired Liam’s funny way of typing. All the extra letters and shorthand. It was so adorable.

Zayn M.  
Pfft, he doesn’t know quality TV man. Missing out.

Zayn waited a long time for Liam to respond. Thirty minutes to be exact. Finally, he changed into his sleeping shorts and brushed his teeth before sending Liam another text. After ten minutes, he sent another and another. Was this too much? Was he being annoying?

Zayn M.   
Anyway….did I miss anything in rehearsal after I left??  
Zayn M.  
Liam? Hello? Did you fall asleep? DX  
Zayn M.  
Guess ya did….g’night! :) x

Just as he was about to go to sleep, giving up on Liam and feeling slightly sad for annoying his new friend, his phone buzzed. Excitement shot though him as he whipped the phone off the dock where it was serenading him with Bruno Mars. 

Leeyum <3  
Sorry man didn’t see this!! DX She ended it after you left.   
Leeyum <3  
Why did u leave Zayn? :( 

Zayn’s heart swelled with the concern apparent in the text. Liam actually noticed and cared that Zayn had left early. And while he would not tell Liam why he left, he could tell him something. He shot back a quick reply. He added his signature “x” to indicate he was thankful. 

Zayn M.  
Oh cool thanks! Nah its all good Li. X

Zayn M.  
I wasn’t feeling good. Had to go home. Sorry bout that. :( 

Leeyum <3  
Oh ok! Hope you feel better :D x

Shit Liam had sent an x back. What did it mean coming from him? From Danny or Ant it was obvious. Just pals. But with Liam he wasn’t anywhere close to sure. He decided to test the waters and flirt a little. Just to see. 

Zayn M.  
Thanks! I feel so much better right now. ;D

He hoped Liam got what he was implying. How embarrassing was this? Why didn’t he just TELL HIM?

Leeyum <3  
Gooood! Well, I’ll see you around Zayn. G’night. :)

Apparently Liam wasn’t flirting. That was the most straightforward no Zayn had ever received in his life. Crestfallen, he sent back a short reply, hoping to fix his mistake. 

Zayn M.  
Cool….see you around Li! Xx

With a sigh, he rolled over and placed his face in the pillow, letting out a low groan. Why was he so stupid?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today. I like how this story is moving along I think.

Liam couldn’t believe his luck. Louis finally was over the Zayn drama, constantly snogging girls behind the school during lunch and getting detention. Liam did not approve but he didn’t want Louis mad at him again. Niall and Harry teased Liam to no end, but they promised they still loved him. And he got to text Zayn on top of all this. 

Two weeks had passed and they still texted all the time. Liam wasn’t sure where it would go, but having Zayn to chat with during their favorite shows was always a great time. It left him in a daze most of the time.  


Their play was finally coming along. Juliet had been renamed Julian and Liam got to work with Harry and Niall pretty much the entire time. 

“Okay everyone, let’s start with the scene where Tybalt dies. Romeo, you need to try to keep Mercutio from fighting Tybalt. Benvolio, you do the same. Mercutio, I don’t care what they do, you are going after Tybalt with everything you have. And action!” The boys on stage followed her words, Liam trying (in the pitiful way that was Romeo, not Liam), to stop Niall from killing Tybalt (whatever that guy’s name is). 

“Good. Good. Okay, next up we have the nurse and Julie-I mean Julian talking about her cousin being killed by Mercutio. Remember Nurse, be gentle, but still a tad sassy. He is like a son to you. Okay go!” Liam settled in his seat to watch Louis enter on stage to a nervous looking Zayn. Louis looked nervous, wringing his hands and looking anywhere but Zayn. As the scene went on, Liam had to admit they were both amazing actors. Zayn was all quiet, dark, and mysterious as he grieves his cousin, while Louis is sassy yet caring in his carefully played version of the Nurse. 

Liam loved it. 

As practice ended that day, Kelly called them all.

“Attention! Good work today! Friday, we will switch it up. Julian and Romeo will be working together and the rest of you can come Monday. Get off-book please!” Liam froze at her words. He was just getting into this damn play and now he was going to be uncomfortable. At least he and Zayn were friends now. Less awkward and such.

“Hey, uh, Li? Do you want to meet at the Mc Donald’s in like, half an hour, to go over the, uh, script?” Zayn’s soothing voice and thick accent pulled Liam from images of that final scene playing out. Zayn’s eyes sparkled as he tilted his head ever so slightly, eyebrow raised. Louis, Harry, and Niall were waiting and watching him at the other side of the auditorium. 

“Uh…sure Zayn. Sounds good.” He nodded briskly before steamrolling it towards his friends. How could he ever make himself think that this play won’t awkward? His whole existence is awkward.  
“Liam chill mate. You look like you saw a ghost or summat.” Louis snickered while Niall watched Liam. Harry, bless him, was too busy flirting with some girl with long blonde hair to notice his state. Niall elbowed him, a curious glint in his sea-blue eyes. 

“So…what did Zayn have to say about this change in practice for Friday?” Louis snorted rudely before turning to Harry and inserting himself into their conversation. Harry looked annoyed, in his puppy sort of way. Niall lightly punched Liam, bringing his attention back to him.

Just over Niall’s shoulder, Liam could see Zayn sitting and drawing again. He was bobbing his head lightly, earphones in, and biting his lip in concentration. Liam watched as he added more and more lines to whatever he was sketching. He suddenly wished Zayn would let him see what he drew all the time at practices.

“Leeeyum! Earth to Liam?? Anyone home?!” Liam drew his eyes over to a now very impatient Niall. Louis and Harry were gone, though the girl remained. He sighed.

“He didn’t say anything Niall. We’re just going to Mc Donald’s to talk about it. That’s all.” Niall rolled his eyes, dark eyebrows rising into his freshly bleached hair. 

“Liam, do you know about that celebrity couple from that band I always listen to? Do you know how they met? Mc Donald’s! Liam, this is it! He’s - you’re – you both – eeeeeeee! I’m so happy for you mate!” While the girlish squeal made him laugh, Liam was really freaking out.

What if Niall was right? What if Zayn wanted to talk about……well, not the play. But at a Mc Donald’s? Surrounded by kids and teens with weed smoke clinging to their biker jackets? With tired and frizzed out mothers and business men having a break? So much commotion some days you couldn’t even order? Liam wasn’t sure. But it made him apprehensive and sick.

Looking at his watch, he realized he needed to leave soon so he could drop his stuff off at home and maybe change his shirt or something. He watched Zayn slowly pack up his things, hips swaying to whatever song he was listening to, before rising to full height and sauntering out of the auditorium. 

Niall’s words replayed in his head like a song he wished weren’t stuck there. It just made him queasy and he hated that feeling. 

 

Or maybe that was the upcoming meeting.


End file.
